


Your Broken Hopes and Shattered Dreams

by satans_basement



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Domination, Sadism, Vore, actual unironic vore lmao, i regret this so much ahshfhdjwh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_basement/pseuds/satans_basement
Summary: It's the end: Asriel has absorbed the souls of your friends, and you're determined to stop him. However, he has other plans.





	Your Broken Hopes and Shattered Dreams

You felt slightly nauseous, and not just becase of the bright barrage of colors that spiraled around you. Your gaze and attention was fixated on the tall, angular being that quickly hovered around you, a trail of bright rainbows following his every move. His movements were almost mesmerizing, but you kept your guard up. His sharp, predatory eyes burned into your’s, a wide grin stretched across his furry white face. Narrowing your eyes in concentration, you thought about your situation. Supposedly, the demonic beast levitating high above your head was the revived form of Asriel Dreemurr, the deceased prince of monsterkind. Truthfully, you did wonder about the fallen monster throughout much of your journey. But… never did you think you would be _fighting_ him at the end of your adventure! 

You watched as he slowed to a sudden stop, his spine-chilling grin growing wider as he stared you down. 

“Pathetic. Your determination may have brought you this far, but it won't help you for long!” He cried, his sharp voice echoing throughout the spacious and colorful chamber. He simultaneously raised both his arms, his inverted and narrow eyes going wide and maniacal. It was then that an absolute storm of massive, flashing, multicolored stars began to hurtle towards you, each one loudly crashing against the invisible ground. Frantically, you swerved left and right, weaving your way out of harm. Though you managed to avoid the deadly, radiant projectiles for the most part, the dozens of smaller, simpler stars they reverted into gave you a harder time. As they scattered in multiple directions, it was difficult for you to pay attention to what was coming towards you and as a result, the sharp vertices scraped your body quite harshly. The stinging pain they left behind made you gasp and grunt, but your determination kept you from thinking of it too much. And besides, you've dealt with harsher pains during your adventure; from burns, to piercings, to electric shocks, and everything in between. 

You narrowed your eyes as you glared up at the godlike monster above, a smug, almost mocking smirk apparent on his face. With a sinister chuckle, his luminescent, slit white pupils feasted on your body. “Is something the matter? Are you finally ready to _give up_ and let me win?” He sneered. “Or is your precious ‘determination’ going to carry you for a little bit longer?”

You felt your hands tighten into fists, a sudden spark of energy filling your heart and soul. You've been through hell and back just to make friends with everyone on your adventure, and you’d never even dream about letting Asriel take it all away. Even if he held the souls of everyone you befriended on your journey… Hell, that just made you even more determined to win! Toriel, Sans, Undyne, Alphys… they were all counting on you, you could feel it deep within your soul. And you’d try your best to save them, even if it meant you had to duel against the Absolute God of Hyperdeath. Smiling with confidence, you quietly told them you wouldn't let them down. 

Asriel laughed coldly. “Fine! Be like that for alI I care, but it won't change the fact that you don't stand a chance against me! It's only a matter of time before you give up. Once I defeat you, I'll reset everything! … _And then, we’ll do everything all over again!_ ” 

You watched as two massive, complex swords materialized out of nowhere, placing themselves right in Asriel’s open palms. He immediately gripped them, and before you could react, he dashed towards you, yet another trail of vibrant rainbows following his path. With a fierce, intense cry, he swung one of his blades in your direction. His elegant black robe rippled and waved with his sudden, sharp movement, his long, furry ears flopping about. With a gasp, you attempted to dodge, but you didn't act quick enough and as a result, the body of the blade was jammed right into your side. Though the tip would've hurt much more, you were still caused quite a bit of agony. As a sharp, burning pain began to manifest in your side, the force of the blade forced you to topple over, and the collision you had with the ground only added to your discomfort. The air was knocked out of you once your hip smashed against the ground, leaving you gasping for breath. Though your determination continued to fuel you. 

No, you refused to die. You refused to give up! You planted your palms against the ground and strained to heave your fallen form up. Everyone was counting on you, and you _were_ going to save them! Shaking as you were brought to your feet once again, you stared at Asriel, who idly hovered a few feet in front of you and still gripped the blades. A harsh laugh escaped him as he nonchalantly tossed the two weapons high into the air, only for them to suddenly disappear into a dozen bright, glimmering sparkles. 

“Ura ha ha! You're _still_ standing in my way?” He shut an eye and raised his shoulders, shrugging as he slowly shook his head. “Wow, I'm impressed. But don't get cocky, human! You won't be standing for much longer!”

The godlike goat monster grinned as he once again rose high above you, his trail of bright colors returning once more. Similar to before, his eyes widened with a disturbing amount of glee, his smug grin broadening. As his arms raised again, you tensed up, preparing for what attack he had in store. Despite your preparation, you jumped in surprise as an absolutely massive bolt of lightning loudly crashed against the ground only a few feet in front of you, a radiant rainbow glow emanating from it. And then another collided with the ground not even a second after, one significantly closer to your position. And then another, and then...

Yelping, you attempted to scramble away from the approaching pillar of colorful electricity, but that damned throbbing, and sharp pain in your side hindered you and forced you to slow to a stop. Your mind shrieked at you to keep going, to get away from the oncoming attack, and the intense beating in your heart only added to your growing anxiety. With a hand firmly planted on the massive bruise on your side, you pushed yourself to continue into the swirling, spacious abyss of bright colors despite the sharp pain that pulsated throughout your body. You nearly jumped out of your skin as an ear-piercingly loud crash came down only a few inches behind you, and before you could run away fast enough, one materialized right above you. 

A current of intense electricity assaulted you, the pain being so powerful that a loud, pained shriek ripped right of your throat without any input from you at all. You felt your entire body freeze up as burning electricity pulsed through every inch of your body. And the crash that echoed around you was so loud it made your ears ring. Words couldn't describe how much pain you were in, it felt as if your body was slowly being burnt to a crisp… and it was! Once the storm of lightning ceased, your weakened, stinging body collapsed right onto the ground, your heart pounding as it struggled to keep you alive. The ringing in your ears persisted for a while, slowly drawing to an uncomfortable silence that was only disrupted by the frantic beating of your own heart. However, that moment of peace came to an abrupt end as a familiar, smug laugh echoed around you, the tall, slightly muscular form of Asriel Dreemurr soon coming into view.

He floated right in front of you, a sinister smirk on his narrow face as his shadow cast over you. He looked very intimidating from your angle, from his dark expression to his tall stature. You shivered as you desperately tried to crawl away from the transformed prince, though your efforts proved to be fruitless as you once again collapsed due to the sheer amount of pain in your body. A dark cackle washed over you as you turned your attention to the being right in front of you, an immense amount sweat pouring down your body. His narrow, inverted eyes looked you over, a disgusting amount of satisfaction in his white pupils. And before you could open your mouth to say anything, his large, furry feet met with the ground, his long robe flowing with his movements. 

“Well, well, well… Looks like your ‘determination’ got you nowhere after all,” he taunted. “You didn't forget I'm a _god_ now, did you? I have the power to destroy the world, and what are you?” 

He bent down to your level, and leaned in close. He slid one of his sharp, black claws under your chin and raised it, forcing you to gaze into his half-lidded eyes. Up close, you were able to truly comprehend just how truly intimidating he was. His eyes were pitch black, and staring into them was almost like staring into an abyss. His snake-like pupils were a crisp, pure white in contrast to the darkness that surrounded them, and you could tell they let off a faint white glow. And his horns looked even sharper up close… they looked even sharper than blades! And that same patronizing, shit-eating grin remained on his face, completely still and unwavering.

“You're just a pathetic little human. _A toy for me to play with_.” 

His voice was like syrup as it drizzled into your ears, and it made a cold shiver crawl down your spine. You couldn't help but shudder as you tried to avert your gaze, but your attention kept drawing back to the demonic monster in right front of you. His warm breath washed over your face, the subtle yet familiar scent of golden buttercups pushing itself into your nostrils. You wriggled your shoulders uncomfortably, and once again, before you even think about speaking with him, he darted his head forward and suddenly, your lips met with his, the soft fur on his face brushing against your own. 

Your eyes widened, and your body froze in complete surprise. Not even a few minutes ago, Asriel was trying to kill you, and now he's kissing you? While your mind was processing what situation you had gotten yourself into, his furry lips parted and a long, slimy muscle began to force itself into your mouth, something that resulted in a muffled squeal of surprise from you. The long, slippery tongue pressed itself against your’s, and in turn, your tongue wriggled beneath it uncertainly. Asriel tightly gripped each side of your head and suddenly pressed it against his. The monster moaned softly as his eyelids draped over his narrow eyes, and soon, you followed suit, your eyes fluttering shut. As much as you hated to admit it… it actually felt kind of _good_. Much more pleasant when compared to the absolute hell you experienced not too long ago. 

Your tongue twitched and wriggled, and you soon found yourself pressing it against the godlike monster’s. The two wet muscles danced and clashed, soft, lustful moans escaping the both of you. Saliva drizzled down your chin, but you didn't care, as you were too wrapped up in the moment. Your face felt hot, sweat rolled down your trembling form, and your heart pounded, but not out of despair or agony. After what only seemed like a few brief, yet still heavenly moments to you, the Absolute God of Hyperdeath pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting the two of you, and you drowsily opened your eyes. His eyes were once again half-lidded, and several soft pants escaped him. Then, he smirked once more, and his tongue rolled out of his mouth, only for it to run across his lips. You were startled by the appearance of it: for one, it was a deep shade of black. It also resembled a snake, due to how long and thin it was. The tip was somewhat pointed as well… You shivered at the thought of that thing having been in your mouth.

“Mmm… You taste delicious…” He mused. His eyes then lit up, almost as if a lightbulb went off in his mind. “You know, I'm still going to have to kill you in order to reset the timeline.”

Your eyes widened as you suddenly remembered why you were here in the first place. Your heart sank.

“...And I want to have some fun with it. Just merely killing you would be a waste. I want to see you cry and struggle for mercy like the pathetic, useless worm you are,” he said with a cold laugh. “...And you know how I want to do it?”

While you shook and trembled with pure fear, Asriel slowly leaned into your ear, his warm breath sending shivers throughout your body. Just when his short, rotund snout was about an inch away from your ear, he spoke, his voice soft and quiet yet still syrupy.

“... _I'm going to eat you alive_.” 

You gulped. 

Did you hear him right? He was going to… eat you? You remember Muffet had a similar desire, but it made sense for her: she was a spider and a baker, spiders are known for eating other insects, and bakers were obviously well associated with food. But Asriel had at least a dozen effective attacks at his disposal. And of all the ways the ways you could die at his hands: being zapped by lightning, being sliced by those blades, being cut by those stars… Your mind buzzed with possibilities of what he was implying. His claws were sharp, so was he going to tear you to bits and pieces before eating you? Or would be do it in an animalistic and feral manner, with his sharp fangs sinking into you like a lion with a deer as it’s prey? Your heart thumped with every possibility. You wanted to run away and escape, but the many lingering injuries, cuts, and aches on your body told you otherwise. And you found it quite odd that at first he was attempting to kill you (and succeeding for the most part), and then he started to forcefully make out with you, and now he went back to trying to kill you. But you didn't think about it too much.

Turning towards Asriel with obvious fear in your bulging eyes, you fearfully told him you didn't want to be eaten. He merely gave a hearty, sadistic laugh in response. Up close, he seemed a lot scarier now than he did before, and the unnerving eagerness in his piercing eyes added to your growing fear and discomfort. You jolted slightly as he firmly planted his large paws on your shoulders, his grip tight. His grin grew, exposing each of his long, pearly, and razor-sharp fangs. And with only a slight push, you fell to the ground, the air being knocked right out of you. 

Before you could do anything, he slowly leaned against you, pressing his warm, slightly muscular body against yours. In no time at all, he was practically laying on top of you, his furry white face filling most of your vision as his rotund snout was only an inch away from yours. His humid breath spilled over your face, and the soft, silky fabric of his dark robe draped over you like a blanket. His chest rose and fell right on top of your own, the thick, rhythmic beating of his heart throbbing against you. The tall monster slowly caressed your cheek with a sharpened claw, his dark, narrow eyes longingly gazing into your own. You struggled and squirmed beneath him, his slightly crushing weight providing quite a bit of discomfort for you. Yet you weren't able to get very far. In this position, you were completely at the mercy of the God of Hyperdeath, a fact that made you shudder in fear. Your body was soon drenched in sweat, your throat was dry, and your heart pounded like a drum. There was _nothing_ you could do to get out of this situation, despite how much you internally denied that fact. You've come so far, you can't die now! Not when you were so close to the end! And not when you were oh, so close to saving your friends!

You cringed as Asriel leaned forward and parted his jaws, his long, slimy tongue snaking out once more. The slippery thing glided along your cheek, leaving behind a trail of warm slobber. A long, dripping moan escaped him, making it more then obvious he was enjoying this. Once his tongue retracted, it lapped against your other cheek, once again covering it in thick drool. And then another lick happened, one right in between your eyes. And then his tongue made its way to your neck. You winced and shivered as the long muscle slid along your throat, a storm of chills rocketing down your back. After a few long, painful moments, he pulled away and wetly smacked his lips, his gaze fixated on you. 

“Mmm, yes, absolutely delicious,” he hummed. “Eating you is going to feel just _fantastic_.”

You let out a small whine as you continued to shift beneath his weight, your efforts proving to be fruitless once again. However, you didn't expect him to slowly part his jaws, his warm breath once again spilling over your face. While at first you expected yet another long, agonizing lick, you were startled to find him doing nothing of the sort. Instead, you soon found yourself gazing deep into the dark cavern that opened up right in front of you, the bright rainbow lights surrounding the both of you illuminating it slightly. Several strands of saliva connected the top and bottom of the fleshy darkness that laid ahead. You were quick to find that his insides were a shade of black rather than a fleshy red or pink color. And although it wasn't too clear, you could faintly make out the foreboding darkness that laid at the back of his mouth. You couldn't help but give a small cry of fear as you began to grow concerned with just how _wide_ he was able to stretch his maw. While at first you were astounded with it’s capabilities, you soon became paralyzed with fear as you quickly remembered what he wanted to do with you.

“Farewell, human,” he laughed. “I hope you know your precious little ‘determination’ truly meant nothing in the end.”

With your head throbbing, you helplessly whined and grumbled as you twisted and turned your shoulders, your determination to wriggle free growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute. You could feel your eyes start to moisten and itch as you began to feel tears forming. You soon began to hyperventilate, your heart loudly pounding in your ears. Though you didn't think much of your demise earlier, it now hit you like a ton of bricks now that you were practically staring it in the face. With salty, warm tears now spilling down your cheeks, you told Asriel you didn't want to die, pure, unbridled panic oozing from your tone. However, rather than responding using words, he simply grasped your shoulders with quite a bit of force, the sudden action making you sharply jolt. With your growing anxiety and horror, you took repeated breaths. Your lungs constantly rose and fell with every intake of air, and thick sweat rapidly dribbled down your shaking, twitching body. You could've sworn you felt your entire life, your entire journey, flash before your very eyes. You've felt scared before. Plenty of times, actually. But _this_... this was a whole new level of sheer, unrestrained horror. 

And then, your entire world went dark. 

Most of your head was suddenly plunged into the humid, cramped chamber of his maw, any, sources of light being immediately cut off. The top of his mouth pressed down against the back of your head, and your face was mercilessly pressed against his thick, slimy tongue. Just the mere task of breathing was a challenge due to the intense heat and limited space. With your tears flowing even more, you began to sob to yourself. Not just because of your upcoming doom, but because you failed your friends. You failed everyone. With everything below your chin still freed, you began to hopelessly struggle about.

A hard, thick swallow sounded out from all around you, and your neck was slowly pulled into the humid, tight space. To add to your growing discomfort, the your scalp was slowly being plunged into a much tighter, much slimier tunnel: Asriel’s throat. You let loose a muffled groan as you began to slowly slip in. With every second that passed, you slowly descended, the tight walls that surrounded you pulsating and throbbing from every direction. With another forceful gulp, a wave of saliva was sent in your direction, pushing you down even further. Your chest began to slide over his lower lip, and soon began to glide across his tongue. Even more of your head was pushed down his scorching gullet, and in no time at all, your entire head was tightly encased within the hellishly tight and cramped environment. The entire experience felt awfully uncomfortable. It was insanely humid within the godlike being’s dark throat, being at least twice as hot as a sauna. And the wet, moist throat walls throbbing against you only made the experience worse. 

Another gulp, and your entire upper half was crammed inside Asriel’s confined insides. The thick, rhythmic thumping of his heart filled your ears and shook you ever so slightly with every beat. The slick, wet sounds that sounded out while you descended down the dark, narrow tunnel added a tinge of disgust to your immense fear and lingering shock. You jolted slightly as you felt him move his grip to your waist, holding it firmly and tightly. With a single, swift and precise movement, he threw his head back and raised your dangling legs high, allowing you to slide down even faster.

His gullet seemed like an endless tunnel, with each second seeming longer than the last. The heat was really starting to get to you now, with an immense sea of sweat washing over your body, your clothes uncomfortably sticking to your body. You slowly slipped further and further in, your remaining body slowly disappearing from the outside world. After what seemed like an eternity to you, your feet were slurped up, imprisoning you in the fleshy constrictions. And your slow, wet descent came to a sudden halt as your scalp met with, seemingly, a dead end. However, your brief assumption was soon proven wrong as it slowly began to open into a tight entrance, and you began to slowly squeeze inside. 

As your head poked into the pitch black chamber that laid ahead, you were quick to find that the heat was absolutely _unbearable_. Not only that, but the air was thick, boiling, and toxic. You regretted having your eyes open at that very moment as they immediately began to itch, and due to your confined and restricted position, you were unable to scratch them, thus forcing you to shut them as quickly and tightly as possible. Slowly yet surely, the rest of your body began to slide in: your shoulders popped in, and then your chest, then your stomach, and once your legs joined you, you fell right into a pool of thick, slimy juices. You came to find Asriel’s (presumed) stomach wasn't any better than his esophagus. It was still cramped as hell, and the air was even more scorching and uncomfortable than before! Due to the lack of space, you were forced into a fetal position, with your knees and legs held close to your body. The thick, slippery walls throbbed and rumbled against you, various ominous gurgles and groans surrounding you, and they were accompanied by the beating of the monster prince’s heart. 

You whimpered pathetically as you buried your face into your legs, wet tears beginning to spill down your face once more. You were going to die in here, there was no doubt about that. And you weren't going to die in a respectable way. No, you were ultimately going to die as Asriel’s lunch, nothing more. And you couldn't save your friends… were they just going to be a part of Asriel forever? You sobbed harshly as you began to think about how you practically doomed _everyone_ to a fate worse than death. All because you didn't want to kill anyone… all because you wanted to make friends with them. You were so wrapped up in your sorrows that you almost didn't notice a strong, stinging feeling begin to manifest near your rear end.

A crass, robust belch came from outside, and in turn, your prison tightened up even more, and it was soon followed by a dark, familiar laugh. 

“I have to say, you tasted great,” you heard the God of Hyperdeath tell you, his voice muffled by the meaty walls that caged you in. “...You know, I really have to thank you, human. Without you and your determination, I would've _never_ gotten everyone’s souls. And I would've been stuck as a soulless flower for a lot longer. But now, thanks to you… I'm a god! So I guess you didn't prove to be useless after all.”

That tingling feeling soon turned to a sharp, burning sensation, one that made you yelp and jump in surprise and pain. You could feel it working it's way to your flesh, your skin beginning to burn and itch as soon as it made contact. It felt like boiling water… and unfortunately for you, there was no way to get away from it. You sobbed and screamed as you felt it settle against your flesh, your clothes seeming to burn away along with it. It felt as if your skin was being slowly melted off, and without a doubt, it was the most painful thing you've experienced in your entire life. Not only that, but the air was beginning to itch even more now. With every sharp, panicked breath you took in, the burning, toxic air forced itself down your throat, making it itch and dry up. Your throat felt as if it was being slowly ripped apart, and the lack of air resulted in a growing pain in your lungs. And the boiling that was working it's way up your legs made things a thousand times worse. You were convinced this is what hell felt like. 

Your mind thumped, and soon shut down completely, rendering the simple act of thinking a challenge. Your ears began to ring again, and this time, it was even louder than before. It hurt to move even slightly, and you were forced to remain completely still with your burning body lying against the moist stomach walls. You struggled to breathe, every shuddering intake of air making your lungs tighten a little bit more. The lack of clean, breathable oxygen made your surroundings become dull, and you were convinced you were going to pass out at any second. Before you ultimately succumbed to the darkness and the sweet release of death, you heard Asriel speak one final time. 

“Farewell, human. Your determination will serve you well in your next life!”


End file.
